Not Only in his Dreams
by Keikokin
Summary: When life throws Harry together with the man of his dreams will he be able to handle it? Will he miss out on true love? COMPLETE SLASH malemale relationship


b TITLE: /b Not only in his dreams

b AUTHOR: /b Keikokin

b STATUS/PART: /b One PG

b PAIRING: /b Harry/Lucius

b WARNINGS: /b Fast moving hurricane of fluff

b DISCLAIMER: /b I _ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. /I _

b SUMMARY: /b Harry's dream has walked into his life, will he survive?

b AUTHOR'S NOTES: /b Over 4000 words, fast fluff

b BETA: /b Tivogirl

lj-cut text"By clicking here you're stating that you're the age of consent to read slash" 

"Tell me you are joking, please mate," Ron felt sick at the very thought.

"I'm not. Ron, I wish I could turn my feelings off but I can't. You know that," Harry looked down at his hands.

The former Gryffindors sat in Harry's large spacious home. Once it was the Grimmauld Place headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. But Harry had used his money to transform the old house. But even the new splendor didn't cut the evident tension in the room. Harry sat on the leather couch by his best friend of many years. But the friendship might end here and he knew it. He looked into the fire, not daring to look at Ron's face, nor could he look at his friend's wife, Hermione Granger Weasley.

"Just please Harry think about who you are talking about here," Hermione urged.

"Look, I just wanted to tell you so you guys stop matching me up with anyone. I'm not interested okay?" Harry wanted to cry. But he knew if he closed his eyes he would see those eyes. The eyes of the man he loved.

He didn't even have to look up. Hermione would be looking at Ron with a pleading look in her eyes. Ron would be looking at her like he thought Harry was crazy, with a touch of fury.

"But listen to me Harry. Malfoy is bad enough but if you have to go after one of them why not," Harry could hear Ron gulp," Draco?"

"I don't know why. Draco just never did anything for me. But Lucius is graceful, commanding, powerful…it just happened. Look just because I'm in love with him doesn't mean anything will ever happen. Just stop matching me up okay? If I didn't give you a reason you never would have stopped."

Ron spluttered. Hermione sighed. Harry could just picture Hermione mouthing 'let it go' at Ron. He kept his head down there was nothing more to say. Eventually they would let themselves out. After a time he heard the sounds of the disapparating. Harry sighed then put his head down to cry. Drying his tears he went to bed, to see his love the only way he could - in his dreams.

A week later

"Harry I need to transfer you," Arthur Weasley, Minister of Magic said seriously as he sat in Harry's corner office.

"Transfer to where?" Harry enjoyed being in charge of the International Quidditch department. Since he'd retired from the sport after a bad injury it kept him in touch with the sport.

"The School board wants someone with more experience in charge of the school programs. I would need you to work with the board on this. They asked for you. It seems some of them would also like autographs." Harry put his head in his hands and groaned.

"Don't be like that Harry. You need to get out of the office more anyway. The first school for you to visit is Beauxbatons in France. A governor who can translate will be sent to assist you. I understand he has a home there so you can stay there if you like instead of the school." Arthur tossed the file onto Harry's desk. "You leave Monday."

SLAM

"Ok, first I tick off Ron and Hermione, now Arthur? Who, oh who, can I piss off next?" Harry gave the door the bird and looked through the file. He sat up straighter. There had been a lot of school related Quidditch accidents lately. Looking more thoroughly he saw that many teachers had retired. The new flying instructors had little to no credentials.

KNOCK

KNOCK

"Come in," Harry called out tiredly. He rubbed his eyes trying to force himself to stay awake. When he opened them he almost fell out of his chair. There stood looking like the god he was, Lucius Malfoy. His heart hit his throat.

"Mr. Potter. My, my, it has been a long time. Has it not?"

"Too long," Harry managed to say softly while gesturing to a chair. Lucius nodded and Harry tried not to give himself away. He schooled his features while putting the file back together.

"Indeed. However, since we are about to spend a great deal of time together I thought I should remedy that fact."

"What are you referring to Mr. Malfoy?"

"I understand you will be accompanying me to France. Of course you may stay at my family's chateau while we are there."

"You? They chose you to go with me?" Harry almost fell out of his chair – again.

"If you find this arrangement bothersome…" Lucius stood to go.

Harry jumped to his feet. "No – please! I didn't mean it like that." Taking a steadying breath Harry managed. "I was simply surprised. Trust me when I say, this doesn't bother me at all."

Lucius smiled slightly, and then sat back down. "Perhaps we should start with small steps then? You may call me Lucius."

"Harry." Lucius nodded again. He couldn't help it, Harry sighed happily. How could such a simple name sound so sensual? Only Lucius could do that. The blond raised an eyebrow.

"Will you be accepting my offer to stay at the chateau?"

"If it is no imposition then I would be delighted."

"None at all. It will enable us to foster relations between the departments while giving us ample time to discuss the situations," Lucius said simply. Harry felt his heart plummet. Sure why else would the man want to spend time with him? This was business nothing more. Evidently he didn't hide it well.

"Is there a problem Harry?"

"Hmm? No Lucius. I will see you Monday then?"

"If you don't mind I would prefer leaving either Saturday or Sunday to give us a chance to settle in. I would also like to look over the vineyards. It has been a long time since I have seen it. "

"Sure. Where should I meet you?"

"Are you quite sure that this doesn't bother you?" Harry looked up again. The pain burned in his heart. He wondered if he could Avada Kedavra himself by Friday night.

"I'm fine. Should I just meet you here then?"

"I can come to your home if it is more convenient?"

"Whatever, that would be fine."

"Harry if we cannot get by our past associations perhaps it would be for the best if…"

"Lucius. Please. If I could explain it to you I would. My Gryffindor bravery left me years ago. Just accept that I am fine with this."

"What does Gryffindor bravery have to do with this? Please tell me that you are not afraid to be with me?" Lucius chuckled. 'You have no idea' Harry thought with despair. He got up and walked to the window. A couple walked in the park holding hands. Harry choked with emotions. This was insane he was jealous of strangers in the park. Ever since Narcissa had died Lucius had never left his thoughts. The fear he held as a teen turned to respect then admiration – finally love. Harry rubbed his face. "Ah, a lover perhaps that would like to come along instead of being left behind?"

Harry laughed a bitter harsh laugh that Lucius had heard in the Dark Lords dungeons when prisoners went mad. He shuddered. "Please don't laugh like that."

"Sorry, no Lucius, no lovers; I've never had lovers." Harry sighed. 'Probably never will.' "I will see you Saturday then at my London home."

Lucius stood looking displeased then sad. He turned to go then turned back. "I don't know what I did or said to upset you. Whatever it was, I apologize," with that he swept from the room. Harry punched his desk then sat down to cry. Gut wrenching sobs of pain. How could fate be so cruel? An hour ago he would have given his life to spend time with Lucius.

'Now I will spend it talking about business while my heart crumbles and bleeds.' Harry thought as he wiped away the tears.

Lucius Malfoy was halfway to his office. The meeting had bothered him. Something was very wrong. Finally, determined to get some answers he turned on his heel then strode quickly back to Harry's office. He was about to storm into the office to demand an explanation when his hand stopped mid-air on its way to blast the door open. Was that crying? Harry Potter was crying in his office? Why? But he heard the pain in the sobbing. He could no more disrupt that private moment than he could declare his undying devotion for the younger man. Saddened to hear the pain he turned and disapparated for the Manor to get a drink.

It was a nervous and sad Harry Potter that woke up that fateful Saturday morning. He had packed his very best clothes and was unable to eat so had only a cup of tea. His nerves were shot. At 10 there was a sharp knock. A man introducing himself as Reginald took his bags and escorted him to a long limo. "Mr. Malfoy will be joining us at our destination. He left early this morning and did not wish to wake you." Harry nodded and got in.

The entire way from London to France all his thoughts concentrated on Lucius. The pain at the man not wanting to even see him overwhelmed him. 'Lucky for me I cried all my tears out last night,' Harry thought morosely. Eventually the chauffer woke Harry as they arrived. Harry was embarrassed and muttered something about 'not being able to sleep lately' as he got out. He almost laughed at the marked resemblance with the vineyard from the muggle movie the 'Parent Trap'. The chauffer introduced him to Claude who showed him to his room. A house elf appeared and told him that if he needed a translator to call him and that Mickey would come. Shaking his head at the name, Harry thanked him.

As if feeling the call to see him, his footsteps took him to the window and sure enough there he was. Lucius was talking in very fluent French to a man, who looked to be quite pleased. Harry stood on the balcony taking in the scene. Lucius looked wonderful in a dark blue shirt and black linen pants. His hair was tied back, making Harry frown. 'Hair as beautiful as that should always be loose.' Harry thought. Just then Lucius looked up and smiled brightly. Harry almost melted and was sure the silliest grin in the world had just lit up his face. He supposed he should be embarrassed but Lucius just cocked his head to one side and smiled even more. Harry had to hold onto the railing. Lucius walked over just below the balcony.

"Bon Matin Harry! Comment ca-va?" Lucius shook his head. "Good morning Harry. How are you?"

Chuckling Harry leaned over the rail feeling like Juliet to her Romeo. "Good and you Lucius?"

"Far better seeing that smile on your face," Lucius beamed.

"It's wonderful to see you smile as well," Harry countered.

"Have you eaten?"

"Not really, why?"

"I'll come up and we can have something to eat," Lucius waved and Harry sighed like a schoolgirl hoping the blond didn't hear.

There was a knock to the door and a maid entered setting up a small table. Next a house elf appeared with food. They both stood back as Lucius swept into the room. Once he did they scampered off like field mice.

"Ah tea, wonderful!" Lucius rubbed his hands together. "I forgot how brisk it could be in the mornings here."

Without thinking Harry took the hands in his and began to rub them. He blew on them then looked into Lucius' eyes. "Better?" he breathed.

"Well the rest of me is chilled as well," Lucius whispered.

Harry smiled, bit his lip then took a step forward to rub Lucius' arms and shoulders. "Harry."

"Hmm?" Harry looked into the eyes of his dreams. They were so close and so beautiful. "Lucius." For one blissful moment Harry thought they might kiss. Then the doors slammed open and in walked the makings of Harry's nightmares since his first year at Hogwarts.

"FATHER! This is great! You're in France and I'm in France we could get to spend sometime together!" Draco flung off his cloak and looked up. "POTTER! What are you doing here?" Harry turned to sit down. He could feel a migraine coming on, correction it was here, and its name was Draco.

"He is an invited guest. I thought you had better manners than that. As you well know Harry and I work together. We've been given an assignment to do. I thought it would be nice to spend some time together first.'

Draco grabbed Lucius by the arm escorting him out of hearing range. "I know how you feel about him. What do you think you are doing? He's only going to hurt you!"

"Calm down Draco. This is business. I'm well aware that he would never want me. There is no need to remind me." Lucius snapped and left the room, too hurt to do anything but retreat.

Draco looked smugly at Harry and slammed the door. Harry was surprised to find he still had plenty of tears left. He was unexpectedly rescued from his misery by a Ministry owl. Eager to get his mind off things Harry almost ripped it in his eagerness to read the missive.

Dear Harry,

Since you were kind enough to arrive early, it will give you a unique experience to see what we are talking about. There is a Quidditch match today at the school, silver versus blue. The game is at two.

Hope you are able to make it.

Arthur

Eager to get away, Harry tucked into his meal, dove into the shower then flagged down a house elf to write a quick note to explain his absence.

Dear Lucius,

Arthur sent me a letter. He informs me that there is a game I should see today at the school. The game time is scheduled for 2 p.m. I didn't want to bother you, so that you could spend time with your son.

Harry

He hoped he had conveyed that he didn't want them there and that HE had been asked to attend –not them. Harry didn't want to deal with Draco again. Dressing to blend Harry had the house elf take him to the game.

He arrived early to watch the practices. That alone gave him concern. It seemed as if the players were scared of the game, the broomsticks, well everything! He began to gnaw his bottom lip. As game time drew near Harry heard a familiar voice.

"Harree! Harree Potter!" Harry turned to see Gabrielle Delacour, Fleurs little sister he had rescued his fourth year at Hogwarts. Time had been good to her and she radiated beauty and elegance so typical of Veela women.

"Gabrielle?" Harry beamed at the young woman who stood in front of him. "How are you Gabrielle? I heard your sister married. Is she well?"

"Ah yes, Fleur is fine. I have come into my Inheritance this year." Gabrielle smiled sadly. "I have not been as lucky as she was to find her mate within a month."

"Don't give up yet Gabrielle." Harry gave her a hug.

"Switching sides Potter?" Draco smirked at the well-known homosexual as he was coming up behind the Veela.

Harry found it equally amusing when Draco suddenly turned into a Veela magnet. "Haree will you please introduce me?"

"Gabrielle this is Draco Malfoy. We went to school together. I'm staying at his family's chateaux as a guest of his father. Draco this is Gabrielle Delacour. Her sister was in the Tri-wizard championship at Hogwarts."

"Enchantee Madamoiselle," Draco took Gabrielle's hand and kissed it. "It is my great pleasure to meet you." Harry rolled his eyes obviously Draco had fallen for Gabrielle's Veela pull, as he practically drooled.

"Perhaps you two should find some seats?" Harry reminded them as Draco started to move closer to Gabrielle like he was going to kiss her.

"Yes, please Monsieur Draco could you find us some seats? I just want to say 'goodbye' to Haree." Gabrielle turned toward Harry and beamed. "I don't know how to thank you," she whispered.

Harry's eyes went wide before he began to laugh. "Don't tell me Draco is your mate?"

"Yes, and he is so handsome! Not like that troll Marcus Flint, Fleur married." Gabrielle threw her arms around Harry and kissed him on the cheek. The sound of a throat being cleared drew Harry's attention away from the Veela.

"Gabrielle Delacour, I'd like you to meet Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father." Gabrielle lit up like a Christmas tree.

"But of course, there is such a strong family resemblance. It is very nice to meet you Monsieur Malfoy," Lucius nodded and moved to Harry's side. "Miss Delacour." Gabrielle looked oddly at Lucius and then to Harry. Then she smiled broadly as if she suddenly understood something. "I should go find my mate."

She turned to go then Harry and Lucius sat down. "Her mate? She is a Veela?"

"A Veela who just realized your son is her mate," Harry chuckled.

Lucius' eyes lit up. "Really? Wonderful, perhaps she will keep him busy enough to stay out of other people's business. I do regret his behavior this morning."

Harry looked curiously at Lucius. "Do you want to talk about it?"

The blond looked upset then turned his gaze over the crowd. "Draco is more concerned that I not risk getting hurt then my happiness. He found out that I care very deeply about someone and has been a thorn in my side ever since."

Harry gulped. So Lucius was already interested in someone else. The brunet felt his heart shatter into little pieces. He turned his eyes toward the field where the players had begun to take their positions. "Yes, perhaps this will allow you to have some freedom." Harry said tightly. If he had turned his head he would have seen the desperate look Lucius was giving him, willing him to understand.

But Harry had started to comment on the game in a rather cool tone and Lucius despaired. He had been so close to telling Harry how he felt. How could he make him understand? Then his attention was captured by the game as a student almost fell from their broom. The entire stadium rose to their feet. However, the young man managed to regain his seat and the game continued for what seemed a very long time. The team players seemed to be shaken by the event, and were obviously afraid to continue playing.

In disgust, Harry shook his head. "Lucius will you please come with me to the ground? We need to get these teams to take a time-out." The blond nodded and the pair headed down to the ground level. Lucius made some inquiries and they were led to the main field. A time-out was called then the players brought down.

"Please tell them that we are here from the Ministry to help. For the remainder of the game they shall use sticking charms to stay on their brooms, as a safety precaution. That should at least give them the confidence to finish the game in a timely manner." Lucius smiled at the sage move and translated to the team making them all smile gratefully as they performed the charm.

Lucius pulled Harry to the side as the players took to the sky. The game finished very quickly and the players happily returned to the ground. Many of the players ran over to speak to Harry and Lucius. The blond nodded and spoke rapid fire French to the students. Then their Headmaster called and they scurried off.

"What was all that about?" Harry asked over the sounds of the departing student body.

"Not here, let's go back to the chateau," Lucius took Harry's elbow and they apparated to the house. The School Governor had the house elves set up a light lunch for them on a patio so they could talk.

"Harry, the students think the teacher teaching Quidditch is incompetent. The students are afraid they will be killed out there. There is still a child in the Infirmary from the last accident."

"But how could they bring in a teacher that doesn't know what they are doing?" Harry shook his head in dismay and shock.

"There are no standards. Anyone who can fly a broom can teach it."

"Well that explains Madame Hooch, Neville Longbottom was nearly killed in my first year. Lucius, we need a standard coaching program. The retiring workforce took all the experience and confidence they brought to the sport with them."

"I quite agree Harry. Until we can establish what the standard should be, we should get a law pushed through quickly that all students playing Quidditch are hereby allowed to use sticking charms."

Happy that they had worked something out so quickly they ate their lunch. After lunch they retired to a study so they could pen the wording to the emergency law. Harry wrote it while Lucius paced back and forth trying to get the wording just right. The brunet chuckled watching Lucius pace.

"What's so funny Harry?" Lucius stopped by the younger wizard, leaning over the desk slightly to also look over the wording.

"I never imagined you for the pacing and thinking type," Harry chuckled before turning to look at Lucius who was now supporting his weight on one arm.

"Then perhaps I should just stay right here," Lucius smiled turning to look in the green eyes of the man he adored.

"Yes, that would be much better," Harry said very quietly. He started to feel breathless.

"Perhaps even closer?" Lucius whispered leaning ever closer to Harry.

Harry gulped. "Yes." Just as Lucius was about to kiss him, a loud crack of someone apparating in could be heard.

"That's probably Draco and Gabrielle," Harry whispered.

"He can wait," Lucius replied.

"He wouldn't approve," Harry whispered as a lone tear ran down his cheek.

"FATHER?" Draco called breaking the moment.

"Please don't let him come between us," Lucius pleaded desperately. Harry bit his lip and got up putting space between them while shaking his head.

"FATHER!" Draco chorused marching happily into the room with Gabrielle on his arm. "Potter this is a family matter, do you mind?" Draco sneered. Harry's lip quivered and he left the room at a run. "Father guess what? Gabrielle is a veela and I'm her mate! Father, are you listening to me?" But the older wizard just stood unable to take his eyes from the doorway feeling his heart scream out to him.

Gabrielle looked with concern at Lucius, it was obvious he was torn between family duty and running after Harry. She had seen the look on Harry's face as he dashed from the room, with pain in his eyes. "Draco this can wait," Gabrielle hissed in his ear.

"No it can't Gabrielle, we need to plan the wedding," Draco retorted.

"I don't like you like this Draco. Harry is my friend, he saved my life." Gabrielle whispered trying to tug him out of the room.

"Well, there is no reason for Potter to be here for this!" Draco yelled angrily and Gabrielle shrank back. She began to tear up then ran from the room in the direction Harry went.

Draco turned, his face disbelieving to look at Lucius who had his arms folded over his chest. "What did I do?" Draco asked.

"It's not enough to ruin my life and Harry's, but only you could push a Veela away!" Lucius stormed from the room taking off in the direction Harry went. After searching several rooms he found Gabrielle crying. "Where is Harry?"

"H-He left. Oh Monsieur Malfoy, what am I to do?" Gabrielle sobbed.

"First help me find Harry then we can both help you with that stupid son of mine." Lucius pulled out a handkerchief to give to the young woman.

"D-don't talk about my m-mate like that," Gabrielle sniffled.

"Where did Harry go?" Lucius felt very sorry for the Veela but he was growing impatient.

"Home I think," Gabrielle shrugged.

Lucius nodded and disapparated arriving at Harry's front door. He banged loudly on the door. After a minute Harry appeared evidence of tears on his face. "Lucius! What are you doing here?"

With a growl Lucius pushed open the door. "I'm not letting you go that easy. Not now that I know you feel something too."

"Lucius, what do you want from me? You know your son doesn't approve and never will!"

"I don't give a damn about what he wants!" Lucius growled pinning Harry against a wall.

"But how can it work out when your own son is against us?" Harry moaned.

"Like this!" Lucius pulled Harry into his arms and kissed him with all he had to offer.

Harry melted into the older wizards arms. His lips were on fire. His blood raced with desire. A gasp slipped from Harry as Lucius' erection pressed into his leg. Lucius slid his tongue over Harry's full lips and a moan came from deep within his chest. Harry buried his hands into Lucius' hair. The blond picked Harry up and they apparated back to the chateau.

"Harry, you must trust me. We're going to work this all out just don't leave me ever again," Lucius kissed Harry one more time on the lips gently placing him back down.

"I can't lose you now Lucius," Harry buried himself in the blond's strong chest.

"You won't ever be rid of me now. I plan on making you a part of my life, quickly. We will finish that law and send it off. Then we will sort things out with my idiot son and Gabrielle. When we are done we will celebrate. Do you know how?" Lucius purred.

"How?" Harry asked looking up into the stormy eyes of his love.

"I'm going to make love to you Harry, because I love you and intend to brand it into every part of that delicious body of yours. And if you are very good, I might do it again and again until neither one of us a can walk. Then for a grand finale, I'm going to marry you. Hmm, perhaps it should be the other way around?"

"Lucius!" Harry threw his arms around the blond pulling him into a kiss. "I love you too!"

The older wizard smirked. "That much was obvious from your kiss, my love. No one will ever come between us ever again. Now come with me," Lucius grabbed Harry by the hand. He led him to the table where Harry had written the law. They put the finishing touches on it and sent it off. Harry cheered sure it would stop all the accidents. Lucius chuckled and swept the smaller wizard into his arms for another kiss.

When Harry was breathless once more, Lucius pulled away. "I want you so much Harry. I've watched you for ages my love. I'm well aware that you are still a virgin. What we share later, no one else will. Please get a house elf to find an official to bond us today. I'm going to talk to Draco." Harry nodded happily then dashed off.

It didn't take long for Lucius to find Draco and Gabrielle. The Veela was still crying.

"But Harry is my friend. You are hurting him and your father!"

"He won't any longer," Lucius growled. Draco turned suddenly surprised to see his father. "As a matter of fact he will apologize to Harry, or should I say your future step-father. Harry and I are getting married or bonded, today if possible. Afterwards, I intent to consummate our vows, repeatedly, if I'm very lucky he will be pregnant within a few weeks, with a child that can replace you as heir apparent. Of course, if you don't put your childish animosity behind you, then I will re-write the will. Even if we never have a child I'm sure your cousin Gustav will be more than happy to inherit the family fortune."

Draco sputtered while Gabrielle rushed forward to hug Lucius. "It is wonderful news that you and Harry will marry. He loves you so much. It was so easy to see! A child could have seen it."

"Funny Draco didn't," Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"An official from the mayor's office will be here any minute!" Harry announced happily strolling quickly up to Lucius. Gabrielle moved aside and the blond swept Harry into his arms then kissed him again. The dazed young man curled up into him being swept further away with each kiss.

"Well Draco?" Lucius growled after he set Harry back on his feet.

"Sorry," Draco shrugged.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!" came the roar of outrage from the senior Malfoy.

"I'm sorry for everything that I did or said that caused you any harm or pain ever," Draco looked defeated until Gabrielle threw herself into his arms and began to kiss him repeatedly. Then Draco's face lit up," Can we make it a double ceremony?"

Harry nodded happily and snuggled into Lucius' arms, and never looked back knowing that now and ever after happiness was not only in his dreams.


End file.
